


第一印象

by summerroad7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerroad7/pseuds/summerroad7
Summary: 原作：排球少年配对：及川彻 x 影山飞雄
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, oikage - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	第一印象

第一印象

约好新年的第一天去参拜，30号晚上吃饭的时候，对方却忽然说不去了。

“明天美羽姐姐要回来，”问起之后影山解释道，罕见地显露出一丝紧张。“提前打了招呼，说新年的首次参拜想和我一起去。”

及川盯住他忽然停下的筷子，不无疑惑：“三个人一起去不就好了？”

去年12月31号的时候，影山邀请他去家里吃晚饭。及川只以为照常还是影山一个人跨年，和家里打过招呼后，在居家服外面披了件厚棉服就立即出了门。路上跑了几段，头发也没打理，敲门却是飞雄的妈妈开的。

——就这么字面意义上 **毫无准备** 地见过了影山的双亲，刚坐下的几分钟及川窘得满脸通红，在餐桌底下偷偷踩影山的脚。好在影山夫妇并不是拘束的人，丝毫不觉及川这副模样出席晚餐实在失礼，饭后也只简单聊了几句，便先后上楼，留下及川和影山在客厅独处。

及川怪他不提前打招呼，影山却还一副占理的样子，振振有词：“明明有传短讯给及川前辈。”

报复心极重的及川彻拎着影山飞雄回了卧室，把他压在门板上吻得站不住脚。明知墙壁薄得危险，还故意假装好心地一直提醒对方“请努力保持安静”，逼得影山面红耳赤、咬牙切齿地求他别在门口胡来。

同及川在一起没多久就告诉了家里，对队友也不曾刻意隐瞒，他人的目光无论是友善还是嫌恶都仿佛视而不见——这样的影山飞雄，居然会不想让及川和姐姐见面。

**怪事。**

“不敢让我见姐姐，该不是因为及川先生太有魅力，所以有危机感了吧？”

影山像看到黏在排球上的脏东西一样嫌恶地瞪了及川一眼（在一起住得久了，这臭小鬼除了在称呼上还习惯性地保留着敬语，其他方面变得愈发不可爱），边咀嚼边嘟囔到：“姐姐不喜欢小孩子。”

及川佯装恼火地伸出筷子就要抢走影山碗里的肉，两个人纠缠半天，最后影山还是铁板钉钉地摇头：“这次不行，及川前辈。”

“那小飞雄总得给我一个说得过去的理由吧？之前明显有所隐瞒，不要以为可以轻易糊弄及川先生！”

“因为——”影山把他的手打开，小心翼翼地护住自己的盘子。“及川前辈肯定会被姐姐讨厌的。”

及川彻的自尊心收到了致命伤。“胡说！没有可爱的女孩子会不喜欢及川先生！”

影山闻言白了他一眼，激将法起了作用，他向及川坦白：“姐姐没毕业就开始做造型师了，因为发型的缘故，对及川前辈第一印象很差。”

“……哈？”

这句话从不修边幅的影山飞雄嘴里说出来打击效果加倍。及川呆滞地在空中表演了一会儿人体雕塑，眨巴眨巴眼睛，几度怀疑自己听错了。

“国中那会儿去学校接过我一次，当时回家的路上就说‘你们的队长明明是在练习，却搞得像是去参加选秀比赛一样’，后来在排球月刊上看到及川前辈的照片，也有说‘发型好土，以为自己是摇滚明星吗’类似的话。这两年倒是没有再那么说了，但之前在家里看到合照，也有发出很不屑的声音……及川前辈？”

及川彻在餐椅上扭成一团，捧住脑袋难以置信地哀嚎：“不愧是飞雄的姐姐。”

“目前的发型没被说。”

“住口！区区小飞雄，居然妄图在这种事情上安慰我，太不自量力了吧？再说了，姐姐既然是优秀的造型师，之前你那个参差不齐的搞笑刘海算怎么回事啊？”

“在理发店剪头发的时候忽然睡着了，还不是怪及川前辈坐在旁边光顾着玩儿手机，也没有叫我。”影山丝毫没受他挑衅，态度十分坚决。“总之及川前辈不能去。”

“以为我会这么轻易认输吗？臭小鬼！我偏要去，这次一定会让姐姐改观。”

“不行。”及川察觉到影山表情细微的变化，不由地把到嘴边的反驳吞了回去。影山从刘海下方不自然地瞥他一眼，音量逐渐变低。“如果是及川前辈的话，这两天肯定会反复看照片研究美羽姐姐的作品，研究怎么讨姐姐喜欢。”

“那又怎么了，区区这种程度，难不倒——”

“如果是及川前辈的话肯定能很快弄清楚对方的想法，然后投其所好。有时非常圆滑，很吓人，总之讨厌。”嘴上说着过分的话，影山的眼睛却躲去一边，避开了及川的视线。“可是美羽姐姐怎么想都无所谓吧。没必要做多余的事，及川前辈的话……像平常那样就足够了。”

仿佛措手不及间有人按下了声控开关，房间里变得十分安静，能听得见心脏稳固的节奏是如何被猛然打断，随后拼命加速，像是要把漏的几下补回来。

**骗人的吧，难不成去年也是故意那样临时把人叫去家里吃饭的吗？**

比起早有预谋，多半是凭本能这么做的吧。及川这么一想，胸口的热度竟然也直往脸上蔓延。

“飞雄，今晚我不走了，明天跟你一起去车站接美羽姐姐。”

“啊？都说过——"

“糟糕，及川先生什么东西都没带呢。” 及川伸手揉乱影山脑后服帖柔顺的黑发，在对方不满地躲闪时趁机捏了捏影山热乎乎的耳朵。他笑起来：“飞雄借一套运动服给我吧？”

+完+


End file.
